deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jax-Kenobi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Paul Carson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ash Crimson (Talk) 18:37, April 7, 2010 Admin What kind of school project is this? Getting adminship is kind of a big deal and your school just tasked you with becoming one? Now I feel pressured to promote you so you don't fail, but I can't do that yet.. you'd have to earn it. Also, how do I know you're serious? - Ash Crimson 18:56, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, that's kind of interesting. Well, I guess if you add enough stuff here I could consider promoting you one day.. Read this poorly written guide before you start editing. Also, check out this To Do List and find something to do on it. - Ash Crimson 19:15, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for considering it. I figure you already know this, but only promote me if I consistently make good edits and pages. I'll read the guide and the to do list. If I need any help I'll ask you, thanks again.Frank-West 19:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : Not a problem. - Ash Crimson 19:27, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Admins/Project Let me explain. I go to a project based learning school. The students here, including me choose their own projects. We have to fill out a form with stuff like tasks needed to complete the project, resources we could use, and what kind of final products are expected. I tasked myself with becoming an admin, because I think that I could do enough work and good things on the DR Wiki to earn it. I don't want to just be promoted for free, I want to earn the privelege. I'm actually at school right now, but my XBL Gamertag is Personguy777, so if you want to talk to me sometime around 4 'o' clock, Central Time, I should be able to discuss things then as well as here.Frank-West 19:08, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Dang Crap, I forgot to put my signature. Sorry.Frank-West 19:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Poll Hey. I've made a poll that will decide how some things are written here. Your vote would be appreciated. Also, if the polls don't work correctly (they don't seem to work right.. -_-) type your answers out in the comments section. This poll is kinda important.. so vote. >,> Dead Rising Wiki:Consistency Poll - Ash Crimson 22:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :The winners have been decided. Now all we need to do is decide how to write out the strength category.. any input is appreciated. =] - Ash Crimson 20:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes =] - Ash Crimson 18:34, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Username I just looked into it.. and found out you cannot change your username =\ You could always make a new account and start over if you dislike your name that much. - Ash Crimson 19:23, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Nice!! one thing about it seems odd.. the attack speed.. I think I should make a food specific Box. - Ash Crimson 20:56, April 13, 2010 (UTC) SMG in Entrance Plaza?! I never had any idea there was a Submachine Gun on that palm tree!!! I'm really glad you posted that! ThaPauly 00:10, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Website/User Page I put up a link to my website on my user page, as well as editing the page. So if anyone reads this, they should go check it out. Comment in the blog section if you have suggestions, comments, etc. Thanks everyone, Frank-West 01:59, April 14, 2010 (UTC) 360 That's fine. I don't really like playing online anyways. - Ash Crimson 02:02, April 15, 2010 (UTC) It is. To change the page name click "move" at the top of the page. Also, check the "what links here" thing at the bottom of the page to see what links need to be fixed after the move. I hate redirects, meow. (ignore that.. I'm bored...) - Ash Crimson 03:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Dog Blog Hi, I'm MagcargoMan. I made a blog about Zombie Dogs, would you like to check it out? MagcargoMan 02:36, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I was supposed to send this message to someone else. Thanks for commenting on the blog. MagcargoMan 04:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Description How about this? Here. There are two ways we can do this. The first one can be seen if you put your cursor over the picture it will say "reliable and trustworthy" or we can just make it a quote. I like the quote thing more. - Ash Crimson 20:22, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. Also, if you keep the edits up I can promote you towards the end of the month. - Ash Crimson 20:25, April 19, 2010 (UTC) All you have to do is leave your mouse cursor over Kindell's image for like 3 seconds without moving it.. If I add the "Notebook Description" section to the character infoboxes.. you'll work on adding the descriptions, right? - 19:40, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : I'll add it. - Ash Crimson 20:03, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Underneath "|age=" on the survivor boxes add "|notebook=" and then type the description. - Ash Crimson 20:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I don't remember if psychopaths, victims, and main characters had notebook description.. do they? - Ash Crimson 20:07, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, if a scoop is unmarked in DR you can call it what it's called in CTYD.. just be sure to mention somewhere that it was unmarked in the original. I checked out your website. It was pretty cool except the music that auto-plays.. It almost gave me a heart attack, dood! In the artwork section my favorite character is the alien. - Ash Crimson 18:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : I voted. I'm sure you can guess who I voted for.. and I checked out the blog. I'm not really into to commenting and all that, but I did leave a comment. - Ash Crimson 18:27, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Boxes Which boxes are you talking about? I can look into it. And as far as the Wiki logo goes, Ash Crimson made the newest one - so I have nothing to do with that. - Wagnike2 14:50, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I changed the word wiki on the logo. - Ash Crimson 19:55, April 27, 2010 (UTC) >.> well dont offend me again or ill use a shovel instead Admin When you ask for promotion like that.. it sounds so pushy >,> Anyways, I was thinking about promoting you on Friday, but I need to know something first.. are you going to continue editing the way you do now if I promote you? You're not just going to make an edit every now and again and then vanish for a week, right? If you do that I'd have to remove your admin status.. I'm only asking because I've noticed a pattern with the people I've promoted. -_- P.S - Congrats on almost 500 edits. - Ash Crimson 20:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :I guess that's fine.. just remember if you don't edit at all for over a week I'd take away your admin status.. What's the point of having admins if they don't do anything, right? V_V - Ash Crimson 21:14, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ummm you calling me a liar. Ronald's weapon of choise is a frying pan for your info. he can kill a zombie in 1-2 hits with it. and it does suit him i bet everyone can see that. and i will fight you if you dare correct me on survivor info. that is my strongest point. mk get what im putting on the table because you seem not to. and my mom says im not a liar so i must not be a liar :l im not a messy editer im just truely lazy understand 2:i never said i wanted to kill you with a brick i said i wanted to smash one on your head(theres a difference) 3:(this goes for life) if you ever correct a girl she'll wanna destroy you in blind fury :o 4 and the thing that really pisses me off is the woman who didnt make it it does has a 50/50 chance rachel died on me and i got there on blue and my friend got there on blue and she told me"That bitch be dieing on me". so ya :' Do not spam your website please. The next time that happens, you will be blocked for a week. Wikiar 05:04, April 29, 2010 (UTC)